


the weight of living

by goldrushs



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, aged-down!youngjae, celloist!hyunjae, guitarist!juyeon, idk - Freeform, tw// accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldrushs/pseuds/goldrushs
Summary: Jaehyun has no choice other than to stay.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	the weight of living

**Author's Note:**

> hello. 
> 
> i offer you, 'if i stay' milju jujae au. i tried and idk what to think of it.
> 
> enjoy.

It was all in crimson. The road, his sweater, and Youngjae – his poor brother Youngjae. What supposed to be alright can turn into chaos in a snap of a finger. His body feels so heavy and numb as he lies on a cold concrete bathing in his blood.

Millions of questions flooding his mind;

Why now?

Why him?

Did he deserve this?

Thoughts running at a speed of light until it all went black.

  
  


◅◅

  
  


Lee Jaehyun has everything mapped out, even the molecular details of his youth. A young cellist protégé raised by two loving and supportive parents and the best baby brother the world has ever wanted.

He fell in love with the instrument since 2nd grade. No kids dared to try that huge instrument but Jaehyun isn’t like most kids after all - he is special.

He loved the form, the structure, the discipline and most importantly the synchronization of his heartbeat and the melody of the craft. This is everything he wanted. 

To be one with the cello.

Jaehyun grew up in a family of musicians – well rock stars to be exact. His father is a former drummer of Incheon’s local rising band during his heyday. His mom used to play the bass in her college’s organization band. Well for Youngjae, he’s somewhat young and got time to figure it out.

His deep desire to be able to play on a massive stage for his family is what drives him and starves for success. It keeps him going, to be his very best and to repay his parent’s unconditional love for their firstborn. 

He thought he got his life figured out in front of him.

Until Lee Juyeon.

The Lee Juyeon is larger than life. A junior transferee who amazes everyone with his overflowing talent and charisma that even wooed Jaehyun. Juyeon is the guitarist of his formed band. They started as a small group busking on streets then eventually getting invited and booked on different gigs. Juyeon is a natural charmer.

So having Juyeon hang around outside their classroom and watch him as he got lost into his fantasies playing the cello is overwhelming.

“He’s here again” Younghoon his best friend said as he cut him out of his zone. “Let’s go. I’m starving”. Jaehyun sighs as he packs his cello into its bag. “You should talk to him, he’s been seeing you practice for what now – two weeks, damn that’s worth the consideration” Younghoon convinced him as he takes a mouthful of kimbap.

“I don’t know Hoonie, I think he’s too much and we’re polar opposites,” he replied. “Well aren’t we opposites as well? I’m a student paper journalist and you’re a cellist. The gap interest we share is more massive than what you and Juyeon have,” Yohan looked at him with his now serious face.

“Take a chance, it’ll be okay,” Jaehyun exhaled out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

  
  


“Jaehyun sunbaenim” someone asked behind his back as he was about to ride his bicycle heading home. “Yes?” he turned and lo and behold Lee Juyeon’s beauty in the golden hour. He was breathtaking as he smiled at the confirmation. “I was verifying if that’s your name since I have been asking around,” Juyeon explained as he walked towards him.

“I’m Lee Juyeon” he offered his hand initiating a handshake. “I know” Jaehyun shook his hand. “Are you free this Friday night? I got tickets for a cello concert but sadly my cousins canceled last minute so I thought you might want to see it?” he asked.

“I would love to but-“ Jaehyun was not able to finish his sentence when Juyeon passed him a paper. “Great, I’ll pick you up from your place. That’s my number text me please” he stated as he walked away leaving Jaehyun conflicted on what just happened.

  
  
  


▻▻

  
  
  


He woke up in a white room. It reeks of antibacterial bath soap and disinfectants. He saw himself lying in a hospital bed with apparatuses and IVs attached to his vessel. He looks like shit.

Then it all came back to him.

They were on their way to visit their grandparents. His dad was driving, his mom was sitting on the shotgun and him and Youngjae were on the backseat arguing on who's turn it is to pick what they’ll be having for lunch. It was a peaceful scenery - a much deserved family time for Jaehyun to loosen some tension out. 

But then they crashed into an unfortunate road accident sending them to cold hospital beds and uncertain state.

Jaehyun walked out of the room to find his family members. The image of Youngjae covered in blood scares him. As he walked through the hospital hall he was led to where his brother was staying. 

Inside a pediatrician room lies Youngjae sleeping. His vitals are stable as the nurse listed while checking him.

Youngjae is the baby of the family. He has everyone wrapped around his little fingers with his cutest smile and bright personality. Jaehyun adores him more than what he admitted. Youngjae has been his greatest joy and seeing him in this state of vulnerability breaks his heart. No one deserves what happened to them. There is still no news about his parents aside from they are still in surgery. 

Jaehyun wanders to the other premises.

  
  


◅◅

  
  


Jaehyun lets out his nth sigh for the day. In his bed lies his wardrobe to which he took the time to wear and peel off his body. “Is this too casual for a date?,” he questioned himself as he buttoned the cuffs of his plaid shirt. “It looks normal, try on your white one and layer it with your brown sweater vest,” Youngjae said as he made himself comfortable in Wooseok’s reading nook. He pulled out his white dress shirt which he tried on earlier and puts it on.

“You look wonderful,” Juyeon complimented him as they headed out to the venue. “Youngjae picked this outfit” Jaehyun responded smiling shyly. He won’t say it out loud but Lee Juyeon looks great tonight. He cleaned up well pushing some of his hair back revealing a peek of his forehead. 

“Youngjae looks like a sweet brother. I like him a lot,” The latter said with a warm smile. “Well, he is. He’s very lovable, no one can resist him” Jaehyun confirmed.

The orchestra was filled with elites and had this intimidating aura that vanished into thin air once the concert started. Juyeon kept on staring at the latter as he was intoxicated with the high of the sound of the cello. Jaehyun looks so beautiful under these lights. The way his eyes sparkle in bliss, his mouth agape and fingers mimicking the movement of the cellist.

Juyeon musters up all his courage and takes Jaehyun’s hands, interlacing it with his. They held hands until their way to the bus stop. “I can manage going home from here,” Jaehyun said. “No I insist on taking you home, I even promised your parents about it,” the latter replied. 

“Thank you for tonight. I appreciate it so much” He tapped the back of Juyeon’s hand.

“Does this mean you are saying yes to a second date?” the latter asked. Jaehyun stopped his tracks and looked at the latter with a hesitant face. “Juyeon, I-“ before he can respond Juyeon cuts him off again. 

"You can't hide in that rehearsal room forever. It's too late, I see you.” He said, looking straight to Jaehyun’s eyes with the purest sincerity.

“Why do I feel like you’re going to mess me up?” He asked the latter not to let his gaze down. Juyeon’s eyes are so deep; he is terrified at the possibility of drowning. “A little mess never hurt anybody“ the latter smiled in assurance.

“So yes for the second date?” the latter asked. “Depends on what you’ll offer next,” he smugly replied.

  
  


▻▻

  
  


“Youngjae is doing fine. His vitals are currently stable but we are still keeping him in check for shock or anything. Jaehyun however, is in coma. His lungs collapsed which led to internal bleeding. Our team is doing our best to recover him.” The doctor in charge explained to his grandparents who just arrived. 

“What about our daughter and his husband,” his grandmother asked.

The doctor hesitated before responding. “Dead on arrival”. Jaehyun felt his knees weakening as gravity pulled him to the ground. “Your daughter took the most of the damage meanwhile her husband internally bled out his fractured skull” the doctor explained further as his grandmother sobbed.

His pillars collapsed. Both of his parents are now gone leaving him and Youngjae behind. He needs to be strong for Youngjae. He is the only immediate family left. He stood up and ran towards his brother’s recovery room. 

“You’re all mine now Youngjae-ah. I will never leave you behind” he stroked his brother’s cheeks and kissed his forehead.

  
  


◅◅

  
  


Dating Lee Juyeon was easy. He is an angel. He has this God length patience and understanding. Jaehyun received more than what he bargained for. 

Juyeon is always there during his solo rehearsal, school mealtime and self-study time.

Juyeon took Jaehyun and Youngjae out to his band gig after two months of dating. The band performed into a small music store that just opened. Most of their audiences are of their age enjoying how the members play. 

He observed how different Seungwoo’s aura is when he’s performing. All the gentleness in his system was blocked out on stage, he is a hotter person – Jaehyun will never admit this to the latter. Youngjae loved the performance.

“So what music do you listen to?” Kevin, the band’s drummer, asked him. “Classical,” he smiled responding. Juyeon accompanied Youngjae to the restroom and he was left to hang out with Juyeon’s bandmates. “Oh, I love classic rock,” Kevin excitedly said. 

“Hyung” Youngjae ran towards him. “Juyeon Hyung told me he’ll treat me to ice cream before heading home” the younger sat next to his brother. “Can we go home now please?” the younger pleaded. Juyeon helped the brothers with their coat as they headed out to the ice cream parlor.

“Hyung is so cool, the way you played that guitar is so awesome” the youngest said as he scooped out his cookie dough ice cream. Juyeon smiled, patting up Youngjae’s head. Jaehyun’s heart swells to this sight. 

He is very aware that the youngest is irresistible so the possibility of Juyeon getting all tangled up to his charms is no surprise. His two boys; He smiled at that thought.

“So how do you like it?” Juyeon now talked to him as they walked home. The youngest is already beat and asleep so the latter has no choice but to carry him in a piggyback. “It was alright, you did great” he responded. “It must be fun performing to such a crowd,” he said. “It is,'' the latter confirmed. Juyeon’s eyes lit up and smiled the widest he has ever seen since they started going out.

Lee Juyeon never really talked about himself. He never inserts himself into Jaehyun. So seeing him like this makes the latter think. He wants to know more about him.

“So Lee Juyeon,” Younghoon asked as he placed their ordered drinks. They settled in an after school café when Younghoon dragged him to hangout. “Yeah” Jaehyun accepts his decaffeinated drink. “You look much lighter,” his best friend explained.

“Before you look like you are carrying this hefty baggage but now it seems like Juyeon unloaded them off you,” the taller said. Younghoon is right, Juyeon did a lot to him and he is in awe of it.

“You deserve it,” his best friend said with his signature gummy smile.

  
  


▻▻

  
  


Younghoon came to the hospital rushing to Jaehyun’s grandparents. “I’m sorry I just got the news. I tried contacting everyone including Juyeon but he isn’t responding. How are they?” he said in a rush shaking. His grandfather wrapped Younghoon in a hug while calming the latter down. 

When he calmed down, his grandparents filled him in with the information they had gotten.

“They will be fine. They’re both a fighter” Younghoon assured his grandparents.

Along their way in the hospital, Jaehyun remembers words that a paramedic had whispered to his ear “You control all of this. If you live or you die, it’s all up to you”. He’ll be fighting his hardest to stay alive. 

He needs to be alive for Youngjae.

  
  


◅◅

  
  


Their first argument was when Jaehyun got overwhelmed with the environment. He agreed to accompany Juyeon to one of the after parties the band was invited to after their gig. Well, it was a mess for him. It was a huge risk he took and unfortunately, it ended up as one of his bad decisions.

They never spoke to each other for three days after it. Juyeon somewhat appeared at their doorstep one afternoon carrying two tubs of ice cream and fried chicken. They patched things up neatly and ate up the snacks he brought together sharing with Youngjae.

The thing about Juyeon that Jaehyun adores is how effortless he fit in. He became a regular in their household. He spends his time not only to him but to his family members as well. 

He hangs out with his dad by listening and polishing their vinyl LP collection, he helps out his mom with gardening and lastly, he always helps Youngjae out with his math assignments then binge watch movies with him.

Juyeon never lets anyone feel left behind.

To him, Juyeon grows like his extended home. His warmth and comfort is what he constantly seeks for. 

It was all perfect.

They began to flourish in their careers. Juyeon’s bands were getting more recognition and Jaehyun was applauded for his excellence in cello.

Juyeon remains consistent. 

There are no weekends or holidays he missed out on spending his time with his lover. He always reminds Jaehyun how wonderful of a person he is and how he is doing great. 

Jaehyun is content with this. He again is reminded that he receives more than what he bargained for.

He first said those loving words during one of their family’s hosted holiday dinners. The latter stayed to help with the dishes and clear out the table after the guests went home. It may be a slip but the look in the older’s face made him want to say it frequently.

They hugged much tighter that night.

  
  


▻▻

  
  


Never in Jaehyun’s wild mind would have thought that he'd be seeing himself as a lifeless vessel. 

The beeping apparatus pangs his ears but it’s the only physical indicator if he’s alive or not. People had called him beautiful but the bruises inking on his body now say the opposite.

“Hey, you need to fight. Don’t let Youngjae grow without a family. He is your joy so don’t let him be alone and sad. He doesn’t deserve it.” He whispered to his ear.

The thought of dying never occurred to his head. When he was young, he remembered seeing his father cried when his grandfather died. He saw the loss in his eyes and how hollow it made him. Youngjae was still a toddler back then so he never got the chance to meet him.

His grandfather was one of his heroes at a young age. The person who introduced him to his burning passion – the cello. They spent hours into cello class; his grandfather would always sit outside and wait until the session was over. He treasures all the memories they made.

The loss he is feeling right now for his parents is similar to what his father felt. 

They are the best parents out there and the thought that they are gone is extremely heartbreaking. He is their most beloved firstborn. People said that his beauty was from his father but his heart was his mother’s. 

He and Youngjae were constantly reminded that their parents live their best lives by having them. Their parents gave their adult lives raising them. They were still young when they had Jaehyun and despite all the hardships the both of them went through the sight of him smiling made them feel it was worth it.

When Jaehyun said he wanted to be a cellist, his parents worked hard to be able to afford one.

He remembers how his dad sold his most priced drums kit to be able to buy him a cello. His mom then sold her bass guitars and equipment and took two part-time works to fund him into cello class. 

He is forever grateful for both of them.

His family is his support system – including Younghoon and somewhat Juyeon. He needs to be strong and alive for the remaining of them.

  
  


◅◅

  
  


What he and Juyeon had was perfect; until it lasted.

Jaehyun was having a hard time as college entrance exams are fast approaching. He was stressed out with university applications and auditions that he glued himself to the rehearsal room to be able to create a perfect demo for his applications. 

Juyeon was also occupied with his finals so he can’t help the latter out.

“You should try to apply to Seoul Institute of the Arts,” Youngaje said as he flipped a page from the comic he was reading. He placed his bow down and looked at his brother who hangs out in his room again. “As if I could get in Youngjae-ah, Incheon National University is enough for me besides that it would be an hour away from here you know how bad I am with trains and drives,” he replied as sat next to Youngjae.

The thing is the Seoul Institute of the Arts is his dream university. He spent his middle school days looking up articles about its arts curriculum. His parents already know about this dream of his and they agreed to support him if he wants to pursue going in; so what is stopping him?

He can’t talk to Juyeon about this just yet, especially things are flowing alright in their relationship.

He can’t just mess this up. The latter had told him that his father had left them and how heavy the impact it took to him hence the reason he decided to settle in a local college so he is near to his loved ones.

“I think you can get in, I mean you have been playing the same piece all afternoon and every time you play it you keep on getting better,” the younger replied. “You’ll do fine, don’t worry Hyung,” the younger smiled, assuring him. 

Jaehyun hugged his brother touched by his words. “Thank you,” he said.

He applied to the Seoul Institute of the Arts with the aid of his family. They recorded his application demo and quickly got a response invitation for a personal audition. They were overjoyed with the good news.

“We should celebrate this weekend! Invite Juyeon for dinner Jaehyunie,” his mother stated “He didn’t know I applied,” he admitted. “You know how upset he will be darling. Talk to him before it gets worse,” his father responded.

He hung out with Juyeon that weekend. He packed his mother’s cooking and decided to have a picnic in the vacant area of the park. “You didn’t have to do this but thank you; I appreciate it so much” the latter smiled as he linked his hands to him.

The two spent their day catching up as Juyeon swung him to the swing set.

By nighttime, they settled in a small ramen place to have dinner. He never felt this content in weeks being with the latter makes him feel safe. It was time for Jaehyun to go home so Juyeon walked him to the bus stop.

“I applied to Seoul Institute of the Arts and they accepted my application” he broke the news to the latter.

Juyeon stopped his tracks taken aback to what he just heard. His face turned sour but then schooled a smile. “Wow, congratulations,” He said coldly. “I’m still up for the audition so nothing’s final yet,” he explained.

“You promised that you won’t leave me” the older sighed. “I’m not leaving you, we can still talk and video call when I end up there” he stated grabbing the latter’s wrist. “But it won’t be the same without you. We’ll be what an hour and a half apart but it still pains me not seeing and having you near me. What about me?” Juyeon desperately asked.

“This has been my plan before you Juyeon. I hope you understand,” he stated as his hands are shaking. 

“Bullshit. You know I’ve never been so selfish so please, stay” the latter begged. “Just stay for me, for us,” he looked at him as tears were shedding to his eyes. 

“This has been my dream Juyeonnie. You know I would do everything for you but please do understand,” Jaehyun replied.

“You know what, I get it,” Juyeon wiped his tears aggressively with the back of his hand. “I guess I don’t deserve to be happy then,” he said, bringing the icy tone to his voice. “Juyeonie-“ he was cut by the latter.

“Let’s end this,” he said harshly. 

“Your bus is here, go now. Don’t contact me anymore,” the latter turned his back to him and walked away. “For the record, you are the one who is walking away from us” Jaehyun yelled but Juyeon didn’t look back.

They were over just like that.

Jaehyun let all the tears go to the drain that night. His family tries to talk about it but he always refuses because the wound is still fresh.

He did his very best to practice for his audition. Now and then, he would text Kevin to ask about Juyeon since the band is still together. Moving forward is the worst but Wooseok knows he can overcome it.

The day of his audition came and his father drove him to the venue. His hands are shaking in pure nervousness. “Hey, if you get there think like this is just us during your demo. You’ll be fine darling,” his father assured him.

The audition was alright – Jaehyun thought he could do better but what is done is done.

He still gets zero texts from Juyeon. He broke the latter so bad that he too doesn’t know how he would pull himself back together again.

  
  


▻▻

  
  


“Hey, Jaehyunie” his grandfather sat down next to his bed.

He held his hand as he stared at him. “You know you remind me very well of your mother,” he draws a circle to the back of his hand. “She had you when she was twenty. At that time I was very disappointed with how reckless and headstrong she was having a baby at such a young age. But she proved me wrong; she was very capable and strong when she gave birth to you”.

His grandfather started tearing up. “My daughter did so much and raised wonderful children. I felt sorry for doubting her. You and Youngjae are very precious to us. You grow up in such beauty that everyone wants to be. So I want you to fight. Losing a daughter is already painful and the thought of losing a grandson is too much to bear,” He held his hand and kissed his palm.

“Is it too selfish to ask you to stay, I understand if you go. It’s okay if you have to leave us. It’s okay if you want to stop fighting. Having you for a short time is enough. Lee Jaehyun, our talented boy. Our magnificent star and the beacon of light,” He said as he kissed Jaehyun’s forehead before heading out the door.

His grandparents’ house has been his haven ever since he was young. 

He remembered how they would spend their winter breaks in that space playing with the snow and enjoying hot chocolate to warm them up in the cold weather. Those memories will always be cherished.

  
  


Younghoon went into his recovery room, eyes puffed. “It’s unfair how you still look gorgeous even when you’re in that state,” he joked.

“We have been best friends for what? Sixteen years?” he licked his lips. Younghoon has this mannerism when he’s nervous. 

“I remembered when your family moved into our neighborhood, you always had this unreachable aura that makes all the kids not approach you. You had been fighting alone since then. When we got close, you had this caring side that showed once you let your guard down,” he smiled reminiscing.

He pulled out his phone and showed him a photo he took. “This is my favorite photo of you. You looked so different that day. You were the happiest you had ever been”. In the photo was him playing the cello with Juyeon at his right and Youngjae dancing in front of everyone. 

Jaehyun’s face is so radiant and the smile he had is so genuine.

He was happy that day.

  
  


◅◅

  
  


That day was extremely special. It was Youngjae’s birthday. Everyone came to cheer the youngest one on his important day from relatives to Younghoon and Seungwoo. He helped out planning the details as well as hosting the event.

“Happy Birthday Youngjae-ah,” Jaehyun greeted his baby brother after he blew the cake scooping an icing to his button nose.

“Is there any wish you want to happen, birthday boy?” Juyeon asked. “I want Hyung to play his cello with you,” the youngest said. The latter looked at him and told him to comply with the youngest’s request.

Jaehyun would have never thought of doing this thing. 

He is fixated thinking that cello is a solo instrument. Maybe that’s what comforted him the most. But that day he was never alone. Juyeon played with him and made the most beautiful sound he had heard.

It was when happiness found them all.

  
  


▻▻

  
  


The person he is least expecting to come open the door. 

It’s been so long since he last saw him but he’s here, walking towards him. Lee Juyeon is here.

He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He wants to hold him but he can’t, not right now.

“Hi. I don’t know if you want me here but I wanted to see you” he started. “When I said you’re leaving me I didn’t expect it to be like this” the latter stared at him on the verge of breaking down. “I never meant anything I said that night, I was so hurt and I let it all out”.

He took his hand and laced their fingers. “I was terrified of losing you. I never felt this scared in a long time after my father left us. My insecurities flared up and I somehow can’t control it” Juyeon started sobbing. 

“I’m so sorry for what I have done. I’m so sorry for not being there for you during your toughest days. Younghoon told me you did well in your audition. Baby, I’m so proud of you,” he said wiping his tears.

“You are so talented and wonderful Jaehyun. You deserve everything you wanted. I’m sorry for being so selfish and not thinking about your dreams,” Juyeon looks so small in this state and his heart aches for him.

“I never stopped loving you like how can I, You are everything that I wanted since the day I saw you in that rehearsal room. You’re so ethereal playing the cello and it was that moment that I realized that I want you,” he confessed.

“Please wake up. Not only for Youngjae and the others but also me,” Juyeon begged. “Please baby, I need you” the latter whispered.

Younghoon entered the room rushing. He was surprised to see Juyeon.

“Youngjae woke up half an hour ago. He was looking for you. You need to wake up now for him please” his bestfriend whispered tohim.

Youngjaeis awake. He needs to go back.

  
  


▷

  
  


It was all white.

The ceiling, the walls, and the sheets. He can feel the apparatus attached to his mouth and hear the beeping system to his right ear. 

He is alive. He came back to life. To his left, he saw Youngjae in his wheelchair talking to Younghoon.

“Youngjae-ah,” He called.

He can feel his throat dry but that doesn’t matter right now. He wants to hold his baby brother. “Hyung,” the younger acknowledged his calling and asked to be pushed near his brother. Jaehyun held Youngjae’s fingers as the little one cried. “Shhh, don’t cry Hyung is here now. I will never leave you okay,” he said, calming down the younger.

Their grandparents came into his room upon after hearing that he woke up.

“Jaehyunie” his grandparents came to his side. “Thank deities you’re alive,” his grandmother said as she caressed his cheeks. “Thank you, Halabeoji,” he said as he tried his best to smile. His grandfather was taken aback with emotions that he started to shed tears.

“So far now that he is awake, we are still keeping him to watch for possible injuries but it’s a good thing now. In the meantime, he can use this time to recover,” the doctor explained as he wrapped up his check-up for Jaehyun.

“Thank you so much for taking care of me,” he said his grateful words to the medical team.

Juyeon appeared when everyone decided to retire for the night. 

“Hey” he initiated. Jaehyun smiled small. “I’m happy that you’re awake,” he continued. “So am I. Youngjae needs a family and I cannot let him grow without one now that our parents passed away” He replied. 

Juyeon looks uneasy but by the looks of his face, he knows he has something to say.

“I heard everything you said. Don’t worry Juyeonie. I forgive you for that night,” he stated looking at the latter’s eyes.

“And I still love you too and I’ll always will”. Juyeon smiled the warmest smile that Jaehyun adored. 

“I have something for you,” he reached out something in his pocket and two white envelopes were in his hand. “This one is for you,” Juyeon opened the letter.

He cannot believe it. 

He was accepted to his dream university. Jaehyun tears up in joy. Juyeon held his hand to comfort him. “Thank you, Juyeonie. Thank you so much,” he said.

“I’ll try my hardest to follow Seoul Institute of the Arts,” the latter said.

Jaehyun was speechless.

“I will try my hardest to get into the university to be with you. It may be too much for you right now but I swear I will let you have the time and space you needed,” the latter explained.

“No, everything’s fine. I got you after all,” Jaehyun said. 

“I love you, this time I will stay for you,” he assured the latter.

Juyeon smiled the way he did back then in their kitchen. The warmth is there. He did lose his parents and his almost his life but everything will be fine with Youngjae, Juyeon and Younghoon by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a previous work for i written for another ship but i think this story fits this pairing more.
> 
> i hope you all like this fictional hyunjae and juyeon.
> 
> stay safe. take care.
> 
> ♡ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bbangqyus)


End file.
